


Biolove

by jason48



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason48/pseuds/jason48
Summary: What happens if Jack wasn't the only one who rapture has ruined.





	1. Chapter 1

"Is…is it dead?" A frightened voice was the first thing that was ingrained into her ears, and a sweet nectar like sent assaulted her nose. Where was she? What happened? Why can't she remember a thing? And what was that throbbing pain in her head it wouldn't STOP!

"I don't think so. Look at its helmet, the light is still on." This voice was hard and laced with hatred and disgust…she decided she did not like that voice very much.

"What do you think happened to it? What could do this to a Big Sister?" There was that frightened voice again! Why is it so scared and sad? She had to get up and make it all ok! She could not remember a thing but some how she knew that she was made specifically to do one thing.

Protect.

That was her purpose to protect. She had to protect voices like that scared one from voices like that other one filled with hatred…

She had to get up! She had to protect! That was the only thing she knew how to do.

"It was probably that rogue Daddy Subject Delta, the one everybody has been talking about. They are all bad news if you ask me. Nothing good can come out of messing with one of those tin Daddies. These things Sofia Lamb has made are no exception hell they are even worse! They attack even if you as much as look in their direction! I wonder why he didn't finish the job?" There was that other voice again, she had to get up now!

Her vision was coming back to her a little. She could see where the voices were coming from. There were two humans surprisingly not even a bit mutated. There was a female that looked like she was in her thirties with long blond hair and ice cold blue eyes. She was wearing overalls and a dirty red shirt.

"Look! Its light changed color! It was blue a second ago!" The frightened voice was not coming from her it was coming from a little ways behind her. The owner of the frightened voice was a young male. Maybe around the age of fifteen? That was around her age…she thinks. He had dark brown skin and curly black hair. She could feel her strength returning to her, faster and faster by the second. That scent was coming from him. He seemed to be holding a purple glowing orb.

"It turned yellow…wait a second! Doesn't that mean alert! HOLY SHIT!" The voice was absolutely petrified! Her strength has almost fully returned. She started to struggle and get to her feet.

"HOLY SHIT ITS AWAKE!" The boy screamed and threw the sweet smelling purplish orb at her.

The orb made her feel…warm and fuzzy, a really nice feeling. Being near the boy already made her feel calm and happy but the plasmid that he used on her enhanced it. And it made her want to protect him even more!

"YOU IDIOT HYPNOTIZE DOSEN'T WORK ON BIG SISTERS!" That woman with the angry voice yelled out.

The Big Sister in questioned just looked at her wearily and looked back to the boy. She started walking calmly towards the boy. If she rushed towards him it would scare him and she did not want that to happen!

"HELP ITS GONNA KILL ME!"

The woman took out some sort of shotgun and fired.

When she was just about to touch the boy, when she was just about to hug him hold him and make him feel safe…she felt the bullets connect.

"SHrierik?" The light on her helmet turned from yellow to red and she let out a horrible shriek. She would not let this human hurt him.

"HOLY-" The boy did not get to finish his sentence. The Big Sister snatched him up and carried him off like a rag doll. She would not let this human harm the one she needed to protect!

"What the hell happene- DAMN IT I TOLD YOU THAT PLASMID WAS UNSTABLE!" The Big Sister could hear the woman yell out from behind her but she could care less about what she said.

When she thought she retreated a fair enough distance away from the human she turned to her charge.

He was frightened and she needed to calm him down. She doesn't know why but she knows the location of a type of safe house.

They were currently held up in a small booth with the steel gate down to prevent others from seeing them. One would need to hack to get in. The boy was in a corner shivering in fright. Why? She did not want to hurt him and she tried to voice her feelings.

"SHErieERik!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Dang it that didn't work. They just had to mess up her voice box.

The boy ran up to her…grabbed her legs and started to beg.

"Please! Please don't impale me, I want to live! I WANT TO LIVE!" The boy cried out.

It made her feel horrible that he was afraid of her! She was his protector and here he was on the cold hard ground begging for his life…from her! Tears were streaming down his cheeks…it was breaking her heart.

She kneeled down and hugged him gently.

"Wait what-" She wiped his tears away and started to caress his cheek.

He closed his eyes and looked as if he was about to drift off but he caught himself.

He back pedaled away from her with wide chocolate brown eyes.

She turned her helmet light green but he still seemed afraid of her.

She sighed, knowing what she would have to do.

She unhooked some cables and slowly took her helmet off. The boy looked on with wide eyes getting wider. No one has ever seen a Big Sister or even a Big Daddy for that matter take their helmet off. He could not help but be a little curious. He leaned forward slightly.

'Her face…' The Big Sisters face could only be described as…beautiful. She had short raven black hair that obstructed the view of one of her eyes. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She had pale unblemished skin. And she looked at him with nothing but…adoration?

"What the?" He was so confused. What was wrong with this Big Sister?

She looked at him with sort of an impatient look.

"SHErieERik!"

"Umm, hi? Heh…" He was very nervous.

"My name is Vinny but you can call me V."

The Big Sister shook her head to signal that she understood. She came towards him and rapped him in a gentle embrace and started to rub his head.

'Dang it that always made me fall asleep…' He was out three minutes later.

The Big Sister set him on a bed in the corner and kissed on the cheek. She put her helmet back on and stood guard. She no longer needed to sleep or could for that matter. The mind of a Big Sister was a very disturbing place and few things could make them smile or laugh.

This is why she needed him. He made her feel happy.

"I Er Will ShiR ProtECT!"


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is remembered his past

Welcome to Rapture" The woman's voice said as a man dressed in a white button up shirt, a brown jacket, jeans, and a pair of black loafers walked into a large room.

"So… this is Rapture." He said adjusting his jacket. He stepped forward and a woman in a blue polka dot dress approached him.

"Welcome to Rapture." She said with a smile "Would you be interested in joining up with Andrew Ryan or Frank Fontaine?"

"What?" The man asked

"Currently, there's a civil war going on. Andrew Ryan, the founder of Rapture, is fighting against Frank Fontaine, the leader of the rebellion and representative of the people." She answered

"I'll consider it." He said simply

"Well, as a symbol of his support. Frank Fontaine sends you this." She reached into a bag on her back and produced a red vial

"What is it?" The man asked

"A plasmid, Electro Bolt specifically." She replied

He took the vial and noticed a needle on the bottom "What do I do with it?" He asked

She rolled up the sleeve of her dress and indicated a vein in her arm

The man looked down at his own and lifted the vial up before driving it into his vein. A massive wave of electrical power surged through his body, he screamed, clutching at his face as he collapsed to his knees. His mind felt like it was being shocked, he expected that he was going to die. Eventually he recovered from the spout and stood, lifting his hands for inspection he noticed that blue sparks danced across his skin.

"What is this?" He asked

"Adam. It allows you to re-write your genetic DNA." She said

"What?"

"Your genetic DNA. You can more or less put yourself on reset. For example, I used to be a man." She said happily putting a hand on her chest

"What? No way," He said in disbelief.

"See for yourself." She said handing him a blue vial this time

He looked himself over. He had short brown hair that was very untidy, it looked like he just woke up out of bed, his eyes were the common shade of brown and he was fairly pale and skinny

"Alright," He said taking the vial and injecting himself with it.

He waited a minute before he felt the changes. His body began to burn with pain as it shifted from one cell to the next, changing everything about his body. When it was done he had short black hair, black eyes and was fair and muscular.

"This-this is ADAM?" he asked looking at his new body

"It is." She replied

He flexed his hands experimentally. "I believe I owe this Fontaine a debt of gratitude. I'll help him out in this civil war of his." The man replied

"Excellent, what's your name then?" She asked producing a clipboard and pen.

"Vinncet el torro " he replied with a grin

"There! There they are! Crush the parasite!" A voice called

Vinny and the woman turned to see a group of four rush into the room with tommy guns.

"Who are they?" Vinny asked

"They're soldiers of Andrew Ryan's." The woman replied reaching under her dress for something

"Freeze!" one of them called toting the gun toward the woman.

Vinny noticed that the whole group was standing in a puddle of water. He focused his thoughts and channeled his idea of shooting lightning from his hand and aimed it at the water. He released a quick blast of electric power and fried all four of the soldiers.

The woman looked at him with renewed interested, "Well played Mr. V." She said grabbing a nearby wrench and tossing it to him, along with a pistol from one of the bodies.

It was simple revolver with a curved handle. He opened the roulette and saw it was fully loaded. He grabbed a few of the excess rounds off the bodies and put them in a slot on his belt. He looked to the woman who was now holding a double buck shotgun.

"Are you ready Mr. V?" she asked pumping the shotgun

"Yeah." He said putting his hands on the handle of the revolver.

She led him toward a door that had a large spiral design in the center; it spun and lifted revealing the way into an underwater walkway.

"Where do we go?" Vinny asked as he darted to the corner. He peeked around the corner and saw two people, a man and a woman, standing there.

"Wait." She said looking past him. She lifted her hand, it was glowing red and tongues of flame licked off her fingers. She fired the blast at a puddle of oil that had spilled from a drum next to the pair. It lit on fire and they screamed as it burned their skin.

The pair approached the burned corpses as the oil was doused by the leaking water. They inspected the bodies and Vinny took two health kits and a strange blue needle.

"What is this?" He asked

"An EVE hypo, when you use a plasmid it uses a non-renewable resource in your body called EVE. That's made with the EVE from corpses collected by the little sisters."

"Little sisters," Vinny asked

"We'll explain everything when we return to Fontaine Futuristics." She said as she led him through the next doorway

"What's your name anyway?" Vinny asked following her

"Bruce McCullen." She replied

"No really." He said sarcastically

"My friends call me Julia now." She said as she aimed the gun around the corner "Clear."

Vinny darted around the corner and ducked into a crouch aiming down the sights of his pistol

Julia led him through the room and into a small chamber, a large pod, similar to the one Vinny arrived in, was waiting for them

"Come on." She said stepping inside.

Vinny stepped inside and the door shut behind him. The pod submerged and floated through the water toward another building. Vinny noticed the well-lit Neon of the city.

"This place is amazing." He said

"It gets better" Julia replied as the pod latched onto a building and floating up, emerging in a chamber similar to the previous one they'd left. Julia stepped out following by Vinny ; outside they were met by two men toting tommy guns. They noticed Vinny but Julia waved them away. She led him through the area, men and women passed by them, some nodded to Julia others avoided them. Eventually they arrived at a door. She handed Vinny a key and he used it to open the door. Inside was a simple apartment, oriental rug, a low wooden table in front of a three seat couch, a night-stand with a lamp was fitted into the corner next to a reclining chair on the far side of the couch, a bookshelf looked straight at them, on the left was a kitchen and a separating bar that cut the living room and kitchen. Vinny noticed a small alcove on the right side just past the door that was blocked by a door; he assumed it was the bathroom.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked

Julia led him inside and shut the door, opening the other one and proving Vinny correct, a medium bath with a toilet, sink, and shower-tub with curtain was behind the door, on the other side was a door that was open revealing a master bedroom with a double queen sized bed.

"This is mine then?" he asked looking around

"Yes, as a member of Fontaine's army, you get certain… privileges." She answered

He nodded and stepped into his bedroom and took off his jacket

"Do you have anything less stifling in here?" he asked

"No, sorry, just dresses for me." She replied

He nodded "It's fine, I'll find something" he said

"No need, here." She said handing him a wallet

He took it and opened it seeing one-hundred dollars inside.

"This is mine?" he asked

"Consider it compensation for earlier." She said winking at him before turning to leave "one more thing, first floor, small store sells just about everything."

"Thanks." He said as she left

He looked around before flopping onto the bed "It all happened so fast, the soldiers, the plasmid. Is this truly all Rapture is?"


End file.
